independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Forrest Griffin
Forrest Griffin (born July 1, 1979) is a mixed martial artist and a MAN who competes in the UFC. He is the former light heavyweight champion of the worrrrrrrld. Early life Griffin grew up in Georgia and was probably a fan of the Atlanta Falcons. He attended the University of Georgia instead of attending some liberal mixed martial arts college and he trained at the HARDCORE gym in Athens doing crunches and like such as. While going to school he worked as a police officer which makes him a HERO. These guys put there lifes on the line for us every day and in return they ask for nothing except there salary and perks. And how do libs thank them? By talking bad about them and calling them pigs. Look, there are a few bad apples out there but most 99% of cops are HEROES (good show) NOT monsters and they go out there and risk there lifes for YOU. I bet people who hate cops actually cry when there the victims of crimes and they go running to cops and piss there pants. If you hate cops then I hope one day your the victim of a bad crime like murder and then the cops arent around to help you afterwards. Police officers around the University of Georgia are especially important, as they keep the drunk undergraduate students in check. Look I enjoy a cold refreshing Budwiser as much as the next STRAIGHT MAN but I do NOT condone driving under the influence. My friend was hit by a drunk driver: man is now a vagitarian confined to a wheelchair. We also need to arrest people who use marijuana because there ruining society. Do NOT beleive rapper Bob Marley's propaganda, pot is NOT cool. Mixed Martial Arts Career Ultimate Fighter Griffin became well known when he became The Ultimate Fighter, a title coveted by all fighters. He defeated Steven Bonnar in an epic match and became one of MMA's rising stars, a living legend and as God. Dana White referred to the match as the most important event in history. This immediately propelled him to main event status, alongside such fighting luminarys as Chuck Lidell, Hulk Hogan, Mr. T, and nWo wolfpack. After the Ultimate Fighter Griffin next had to face Tito Ortiz who is a STRAIGHT MAN. He dated Jenna Jameson and you libs would beg to leave mommys basement to hit that. Whats the matter, knees to sharp? Face devastated by plastic surgery to sharp? Reconstructed vagina to sharp? What a bunch of studman69s. Even though Griffin LOST (good show) in a split decision he earned the respect and admiraltion of fans all over the world, and caused even the most anti-UFC MMA fan to MAN up and take notice that UFC is superior and Fedor Emilianako is a wimp. When the heat was on Fedor did NOT want any of the UFC because he knew Brock Lesnar would destroy him with the F-5. Griffin began to dominate the division by defeating Shogun Rua and then winning the title from Rampage Jackson. Jackson did NOT see it coming it and he was asking "whats that sound?" Tiger Tiger Tiger uppercut! It was literally the sound of Griffins fury as he won by a furious decision. He then was defeated by Ahmad "Rashad" Evans and later by Anderson Silva. But then he defeated Ortiz which is an epic victory. Personal life Griffin is married. He has a political science degree and considering that hes a big tough MAN who used to be a cop its safe to assume that he bears arms and does NOT like Obama. Like all REAL Americans he wants Sarah Palin in office. She wouldve been are president but was railroaded by Katie Couric. Couric is NOT nice, hogs the spotlight from Palin and has low self esteem but she can NOT hide the facts which are that Palin can dress a moose, hunts wolves and is literally a bulldog with lipstick who wants to get this country BACK on track. Unlike Obama and the democrats who just want to shoot innocent teenager pirates at sea or make us have healthcare. Thank God for Joe Lieberman who is one of the only senators who can stand up to his party and say NO to healthcare. So lets elect Sarah Palin as are monarch and she can END the trouble brewing in America and bring us back to the way we were before Obama took office. Obama is the devils child and is literally Mia Farrows kid from Rosemarys Baby, unless he can produce a birth certificate saying he is NOT.